Therapy Sessions
by Fantasy Friends 31
Summary: Katniss,Peeta, Finnick and Annie take Therapy Sessions! They are trying to get over all the War stuff and move on. Takes place after Mockingjay.Summaries are not my thing, but give it a chance!


**Hi there humans! It's Laura. Gabrielle's sister, I really hope that you like my story. It's my first fanfiction ever! And before I start I want to clarify some stuff: NO ONE is dead (Except for Snow and Coin!) and maybe some characters could be a little bit OOC sometimes… I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: "How everything started to me"

Katniss P.O.V

I wake up early this morning and I instantly felt the delicious fragrance of Peeta's cheese buns. I smiled to myself and I thought about how happy I am now that Peeta lives with me. I'm happier than ever, Nightmares are easier to get over with Peeta by my side. Prim comes to visit us sometimes, just like Annie and Finnick.

I take a shower and I dress up quickly in a forest-green t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I also braid my hair as usual. Today I have therapy with Dr. Aurelius, I can't say if it helps or if it only put my nerves on, Peeta says that it would help me to recover from all the rebellion stuff but I'm not sure. I hate Tuesdays because of this. It´s 9:30 and therapy starts at 1:30 so I go downstairs, and I go straight ahead to the kitchen.

"Good morning, love!" Peeta says as he sweetly pecks my lips.

"Morning Peeta" I say as I bite a cheesebun.

"You have to be at 10:00 in the train station for be picked by the hovercraft, so hurry up!" he says

I know I have to be there for being picked by the hovercraft to the Capitol. It's like every single Tuesday. I wake up. I shower. I take breakfast with my Peeta. I'm picked by the Hovercraft. I have my therapy. I go home. I sleep.

Great isn't it?

"Love you Peeta!" I say as I walk to the hovercraft.

"Love you too!" he responds

I walk into the hovercraft and I sit down. I'm alone and it's very uncomfortable, I hate this place it remembers me the rebellion and it remind me of the games. I think of Peeta, he has to the exactly same thing every Wednesday. I don't know why we can't have therapy together. The trip it doesn't take too much time, so I'm already here.

I walk in the middle of lots of capitol's people. I can feel their look, I can see the fear and the pain in their face when they see me. "_**Off course they're scared Katniss! You're the Mockingjay! **_ _**You are the one who destroys their life and their precious games!"**_ I thought for myself. Then I finally find her, with her Giant pink wig and very high heels. Effie. We're not in the Games anymore but as an order of President Paylor she stills as our escort, so every Tuesday at 1:00 o'clock she's there waiting for me.

"Hi darling" she says

"Effie!" I say as I hug her "How are you?"

I always try to have manners with her It's like an habit for me.

"Good and you?"

"Pretty good I have to say, better since I live with Peeta" I felt myself blushing when I say that.

The doctor's consulting room It's very close, so it only takes a couple minutes to get there.

"Hi Katniss" Dr Aurelius says. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, I have to tell it was a really good decision to move into Peeta's house in so many ways!" I said. And I instantly knew it was a mistake…

"In so many ways?" he says slowly.

I nod. And I know that his thinking in dirty stuff.

"Yes! I mean NO!. I mean yeah, but not I that way!" I almost scream.

"Katniss you don't have to be ashamed…." He starts

"YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME ! MOVING INTO PEETA'S HELPS ME WITH MY NIGHTMARES! AND LIVING WITH HIM MAKES ME FEEL HAPPY BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" I yell to him.

"Katniss, look I don't care If you don't want to admit it…"

And it happens.

I started to yell horrible things to him and I threw the chair over my head, then I punch his lungs and I slapped his face, I grabbed all his papers and I threw them, then I punch his right eye and I ran away. I ran away from his consulting room and I hide in some bushes, then I grab my phone and I call Peeta.

"Kat? What happens?" Peeta says "Why are you sobbing?"

"I need you! Now!" I whispered.

"Ok, I'll send a hovercraft for you"

"No. I wantto be in your therapy tomorrow. I want you to be here!"

"Ok, I'll make a reservation in a hotel and we can have a small vacation or something like that"

"ok" And I hang the phone…

**I hope you like this story people! I love you all! Thanks for reading my story next chapter will be in Annie's P.O.V!**

***Laura***


End file.
